Be Mine/Gallery
Screenshots Be mine begins.png Watch us.png Star up.png Lolirock watch their show.png Everybody shows it.png But we could be even more awesome..png Double?png.png It comes off.png Ah!.png Iris runs on the road.png Crystal Flecto S01E03.png Iris usesCrystal Flecto!.png Crystal Flecto S01E03 2.png Crystal Flecto S01E03 3.png Crystal Flecto S01E03 4.png Are you okay.png A monster uses love spell.png Huh2png.png Let’s run away together!.png Never better..png Iris, are you ready to go.png Wherever you want….png Wait!Don’t go!.png But I’ll come back to you, my love!.png Rehearsal Room.png Iris writes something in her notebook.png It’s called love!.png I was just writing a love poem..png For that boy you fell in love with an hour ago.png How romantic!.png It’s love at first sight!.png I’ve read all about it in these earth fairy tales!.png Fairy what?.png True love….png Vlcsnap-2015-07-21-21h51m18s227.png I thought so too, until it happened to me..png Iris, you agreed to more training time in order to increase the “Awesomeness” remember.png Thank the Melzors..png Begin with the Crystal Dawn Attack..png I just can’t get him out of my mind..png His eyes were so blue… Or were they brown.png Iris, Crystal Dawn Attack..png Roses are red, Irises are blue….png Amaru is surprised.png Mmm..png Crystal Leos S01E03.png Crystal Dawn Attack..png Crystal Leos S01E03 2.png Crystal Leos S01E03 3.png Crystal Leos S01E03 4.png Crystal Leos S01E03 5.png The princess are surprised.png Amaru is surprised again.png You’re in love with me, and I’m in love with you….png Yes!.png His favorite smoothie flavor.png And his favorite everything..png Throne Room, Ephedia.png Just about..png Phase two is gonna be the majorly exciting part!.png The crown will be yours1..png The crown will be yours..png This time you sound as if you actually believe it….png Smoothie Bar.png The door.png You’re practically glowing..png Anyone I know.png Huh3.png Have you seen him here.png Huh Uh, yeah..png Funny joke..png If Nathaniel hasn’t seen him here, then nobody has!.png Huh Psst!.png She hasn’t even noticed it..png Spell or no spell, someone in here needs help..png Talia and Auriana go towards Gina.png Auriana seats down to Gina.png Hey, are you okay.png Gina is crying.png Gina.png Amaru scared Gina.png Some girl stole my boyfriend, my first true love..png Someone stole your love.png Don’t worry, I’m going to find this horrible low-life, and give her a piece of my….png I’ve been looking everywhere for you!.png You and my boyfriend together.png This is us on Valentine’s Day..png And this was taken yesterday, when you told me you loved me!.png Today he’s in love with me!.png Ah.png Oh!.png I’m almost completely convinced she’s under a spell!.png Sunny Bay Park3.png Iris grumbles and groans.png I want to go back to my boyfriend!.png I still don’t know his name!.png Crystal Veritus S01E03.png Crystal Veritus S01E03 2.png Crystal Veritus!.png Crystal Veritus S01E03 3.png Crystal Veritus S01E03 4.png Crystal Veritus S01E03 5.png The spells shows what happened early.png Crystal Veritus S01E03 6.png He’s walking under those crates!.png There’s me, shooting a Crystal Flecto spell at the boxes, saving my love..png Iris screams.png Inside the crane..png Crystal Lever S01E03.png Crystal Lever S01E03 2.png Crystal Lever S01E03 3.png Crystal Lever S01E03 4.png The Archer is spying for the princesses.png Crystal Lever S01E03 5.png That’s it!.png The creature in the crane shot something at Iris and the boy..png Evil witches don’t cast love spells..png Auriana, please..png We must find the creature..jpg It’s right there!.png Crystarmum S01E03.png Crystarmum S01E03 2.png Crystarmum S01E03 3.png The Archer shoots his arrow.png The Archer shoots his arrow again.png Crystarmum!.png “Roses are red, Irises are blue, you’re in love with me, and your eyes are blue too.”.png Iris, your beloved will be here soon, and if you transform, you’ll look beautiful and princess-y for him..png You’re right!.png LR EP103-14-e1416220718443.jpg Amaru!.png The Arena appears2.png The Arena.png The princesses are ready to fight.png Crystal Colidum S01E03.png Crystal Colidum S01E03 2.png Crystal Colidum S01E03 3.png Crystal Colidum S01E03 4.png Crystal Colidum S01E03 5.png Ah2!.png The Archer frozened Talia.png Auriana fights with the Archer.png Iris gasps.png Crystal Leos S01E03 6.png Crystal Leos S01E03 7.png Crystal Leos S01E03 8.png Crystal Leos S01E03 9.png Why isn’t this working.png Crystal Rosum S01E03.png Crystal Rosum S01E03 2.png Crystal Rosum S01E03 3.png Iris gasps again.png Crystempactus S01E03.png Crystal Colodium S01E03.png Crystal Solvenda S01E03.png Crystal Solvenda S01E03 2.png Crystal Anything!.png Amaru wades to Iris.png Iris hears Mephistos laugh.png Mephisto laughs maniacally.png If you’re gonna be in prison, might as well be with the one you love..png Now to send you back home, to Gramorr!.png Morbullo!.png Morbullo S01E03.png Morbullo S01E03 2.png Morbullo S01E03 3.png The Archer growls at Mephisto.png Morbullo S01E03 4.png Praxina uses Morbullo.png Morbullo S01E03 5.png Iris is worring.png Mephisto is ready to use a spell.png You thought you could get our guy to….png Oh, I loved you since the moment I saw you..png Could I dare to hope for you to love me back.png How ever could I love you.png Free Talia and Auriana from those bubbles..png What’s the matter.png Um, I’ve got to do something..png So Iris will love me..png I can’t believe you let yourself fall victim to the Archer’s spell..png Exbullo S01E03.png Exbullo S01E03 2.png Don’t even try!.png Exbullo S01E03 3.png Something you don’t know anything about!.png Exbullo S01E03 4.png Exbullo S01E03 5.png Exbullo S01E03 6.png Exbullo S01E03 7.png No!.png Now do you believe me, pumpkin.png Mephisto laughs nervously.png Exbullo!.png Exbullo S01E03 8.png Exbullo S01E03 9.png Exbullo S01E03 10.png Exbullo S01E03 11.png But now, I’d rather we just hung out and watched a movie..png Honestly, my original plan was to destroy you, help Gramorr take over Ephedia, and then ask for a promotion..png Brother, you may have been enchanted, but that’s no excuse..png It’s going to hurt a lot more next time..png Ow2!.png I almost feel sorry for him..png Princesses uses Crystal Luxtra.png Iris screams Ephedia!.png Oh2!.png The magical crystal.png She does love me!.png The Archer growls.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-17-18h01m07s519.png Crystal Luxtra S01E03.png Crystal Luxtra S01E03 2.png Crystal Luxtra S01E03 3.png Crystal Luxtra S01E03 4.png Praxina groans and pushes Mephisto away from the spell.png The enemy is defeated.png Do you think Mephisto is still in love with you.png I’ve got my own love problems to deal with..png Streets of Sunny Bay.png Since your magic is powered by love.png You got hit with a love spell!.png I know this is just fake love, but it feels real..png How’d you know his name is Brad.png I can’t be in love with a guy whose name I don’t even know..png I’m certain one of my spell books will have the answer..png I have my own spell book that might fix everything a little bit faster..png Smoothie2 Bar.png I’ve missed you, too..png Hmm Mmm-hmm..png Gina sighs before kissing him.png Gina kisses him.png The spell removed.png Charlie.png Gina! My one and only true love!.png It worked. I don’t understand..png In earth fairy tales, an evil spell is always broken with true love’s kiss!.png I’m going home, and I’ll try not to think about how my life is over..png I will immediately begin digging through my spell books for a solution..png But you saw how the kiss worked on Brad.png I mean, Charlie.png Dock.png Iris admires the sunset.png I got your note!.png Why would she be in the fireplace.png I don’t understand what you’re doing..png Crystal Lévé S01E03.png Crystal Lévé S01E03 2.png Crystal Lévé!.png The person I thought was my one true love isn’t in love with me..png Whoa!.png Iris and Nathaniel - Be Mine.png I slept...I think...I`m sorry.png Um….png The end 3.png